The purpose of this project is to improve the quality of cancer education available to medical students, house officers and practicing physicians within the geographic area served by Louisiana State University Medical Center is Shreveport. Expanded programs include conferences and lectures at the parent institution as well as programs in hospitals throughout the community. Television productions deveoped by the staff will provide cancer education to the various professional groups as well as to the community at large. Augmented programs in nutrition and cancer, cancer surveillance, and combined modality approaches to cancer therapy will be emphasized. Programs in community hospitals will be designed o address specific problems which the practicing physician encounters. Programs directed toward medical students will emphasize the role of support as well as modern treatment in the management of patients with cancer. Students will also be given the opportunity to investigate clinical problems in cancer under the direction of faculty members.